


Batlanter week

by Marin_Black



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Sugar Daddy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marin_Black/pseuds/Marin_Black
Summary: Serie de relatos de esta hermosa shipde fans para fans sin fines de lucro
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	1. Omegaverso. Conociendo a la familia

Estaba nervioso, apretaba con fuerza las placas militares que colgaban de su cuello. Él había sido por un largo tiempo un casanova, le temía al compromiso, no se veía como la típica omega hogareño. Le daba escalofríos imaginarse a sí mismo vestido como un omega hogareño de los años 50’s. Con esas camisas-blusas con encajes en el cuello y mangas, con zapatos de tacón cuadrado de altura moderada, mandil con más encaje, y un moño en el cuello o cabeza, según sea el gusto. 

La sociedad poco a poco había cambiado su visión, los derechos humanos en general habían avanzado, no se tenía la igualdad completa, pero era mejor que antes. 

Siendo la oveja negra de su familia, desacato los mandatos de su madre, la alfa de la familia la cual se había debilitado con la muerte de su omega. No la culpaba, no le recriminaba nada realmente, el con el tiempo había comprendido que ella en si sentía que había fallado y tenía que proteger con más fuerza a sus cachorros. Eso sumado a la tensión que siempre existió entre él y su hermano Jack, justo cuando tuvo la oportunidad entro a la militar. 

La vida dio varios giros, entre volverse un policía espacial, hasta tener una extraña relación con un ser del espacio. 

Y luego le conoció a él, cabellos negros como el carbón, piel clara y medianamente tersa, con esos hermosos ojos azules, como espejos de agua. De todas las cosas no espero enamorarse de otro omega y no solo era otro omega, era el señor tenebroso, tal vez el omega que tenía el respeto de todo el mundo...claro nadie más que la familia cercana y la liga sabían que era un omega. 

\- ¿estás bien? -pregunto tranquilo Bruce sin apartar la mirada del camino, había decidido recoger al castaño el mismo para llevarle a su hogar 

-yo...yo...si, estoy bien, solo algo nervioso- menciono el castaño incomodo 

Bruce alzo una ceja y decidido molestar un poco a su pareja 

\- ¿el gran linterna verde, que no le tiene miedo a nada, le tiene miedo a conocer a unos niños? - se burló un poco el murciélago 

-hey-se sintió un poco ofendido el castaño 

-les agradaras, tu aroma es bastante dulce- decía bruce mientras olisqueaba el aroma a rollos de canela que emitía el omega castaño, solo que también podía oler su nerviosismo 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de mi aroma? -preguntó un poco molesto- me quiero ganar el cariño de tus hijos sin depender de mi aroma...además hasta los titanes les temen a tus hijos 

-a quien deberías temerle es a Alfred- sentencio bruce 

-deja de molestarme- se cruzó de brazos y se quedó un poco molesto viendo la ventana, su anillo desprendía ligeros chispazos de diferentes colores 

Hal ya había estado en la baticueva, pero había ingresado por sus accesos para la liga, nunca había estado como tal en la mansión, a veces de verdad olvidaba que Bruce era de una verdadera familia de abolengo. Quien les recibió fue el mayordomo, claro que le conocía, es más el conocía a la familia, pero no los conocía más allá de lo profesional, de haber estado en algún escenario del fin del mundo. 

-es un placer recibirlo amo Jordan-saludo amablemente el mayordomo 

-gracias a ustedes por recibirme- Hal le tendió nervioso, solo un poco, su chamarra de piloto, cosa que llamo la atención de Bruce. 

-pasen a la sala, ya están algunos de los jóvenes amos ahí, y en un momento llamare para la cena- Alfred colgó el abrigo de Bruce y la chamarra de Hal. Hal miro un poco aprensivo su chamarra, pero respiro hondo, siguió al mayordomo y su pareja a la sala. 

Se asomo a la sala a la cual entro primero Bruce, carraspeando un poco. Ahí estaban, los hijos del multimillonario, los principitos de Gotham, los pajarillos que ponían de cabeza a los más jóvenes como los titanes o la justicia joven. 

Los jóvenes levantaron la mirada para observar a su padre y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para matar el tiempo. 

Damian dejo a un lado su libreta de bosquejos, siempre con esa expresión de fastidio –creí que nunca llegarían, o será que Jordán ya se echó para atrás y le importa demasiado ser la comidilla de los tontos aristócratas solo porque son una pareja de omegas...- 

-¡Damián! - regaño Dick el cual guardo su teléfono- no vuelvas a decir algo tan cruel- el hijo mayor se había también puesto de pie para regañar al cachorro de la manada. Dick en los últimos tiempos había fungido como el omega materno del cachorro, ya que Bruce casi no pasaba tiempo en casa y no tenían un gran lazo que digamos, aunque la distancia ya no era tan grande como antes de que Bruce con ayuda de sus demás hijos lo resucitaran. 

Hal se acomodó un poco el moño y las mangas de la camisa formal que llevaba. Podía ser indomable y llevarle la contraria tanto como podía a cualquier extraño o cualquiera que quisiera tratar de pasarse de listo con él, pero biología es biología, así que su omega interior estaba buscando la aceptación de lo que podría ser la nueva manada de la que formaría parte. Compro un traje, se peinó como era debido, y lustro sus zapatos. 

Bruce iba a intervenir en la discusión que se iba a comenzar entre su hijo mayor y menor, cuando Jason también entro en la discusión. 

Jason cerro el libro de pasta dura que estaba leyendo- a ver enano, ya no estamos con la liga de asesinos, que aun que me gustaría también que se aplicara la ley de combate para demostrar que eres digno de entregar a la manada seamos honestos eso haría que solo uno de nosotros estuviera en esta casa, si Drake te estoy mirando a ti-Tim levanto la visita de su laptop, agarro una liga que su bolsillo y se la disparó a Jason el cual al hacerse a un lado hizo que la liga le diera en el cuello a Duke. 

Ahora el escenario de la sala era una batalla campal entre los cachorros de la familia, algunos ya no eran para nada unos cachorros, pero con esa actitud lo parecían. 

\- ¿no vas a hacer nada para detenerlos? - preguntó Hal el cual después de ver toda esa escena dejo de cohibirse. No entendía cómo es que Bruce siendo Bruce no podía poner en orden a sus hijos, es más parecía que esperaba a ver cuándo se iban a cansar. 

Bruce suspiro- ¡sentados! - el grito resonó por la sala, pero los jóvenes estaban interesados en golpearse, excepto Duke que en un instante dejo de pelar y se paró delante de Bruce con la cabeza agachada apenado al ver al invitado de la ocasión. 

-¿enserio les dijiste sentados?-Hal se rio un poco- ¿Cuántas veces te a funcionado? 

-Pues...-Hal negó la cabeza todo temor anterior se esfumo más bien ahora le preocupaba como se llevaban entre ellos los hijos de Bruce-¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto tranquilo a Duke 

-Duke, Duke Thomas señor Jordán- dijo un poco nervioso el adolescente, apenas había mostrado casta, otro omega en la casa. 

-Bien Duke, solo llame Hal, ahora dime ¿es común esto con tus hermanos? - pregunto tranquilamente Hal 

El moreno solo asintió 

Hal ya no dijo nada porque en ese momento se escuchó una campanilla. 

Los revoltosos jóvenes se congelaron, después se soltaron, se arreglaron y sentaron como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque su ropa estaba bastante desordenada y el cabello largo de Dick era un lio 

-La comida ya está servida- dijo Alfred asomándose a la sala con la campanilla ya en silencio 

-wow, que giro tan inesperado de los sucesos- dijo Hal 

Hasta entontes todos los cachorros lo miraron y se quedaron de piedra. Que mala primera impresión acababan de dar. No es como que fueran unos desconocidos, pero no habían interactuado como civiles entre ellos. 

Bruce se aclaró la garganta 

-Niños -hizo mucho énfasis en el “niños”- él es Hal, ya sé que le conocen como linterna, pero quiero presentárselos ya como mi pareja- tomo a Hal de la mano lo acerco a él y luego le abrazo de la cadera con un brazo. 

Damián solo se cruzó de brazos y miro al suelo 

Dick se acercó al omega castaño y se puso a olfatearle 

-este...-Hal se puso un poco incomodo 

-Dick- le llamo la atención Bruce 

-lo siento, es que huele bien- Dick abrazo con energía a Hal, el castaño solo eran un tanto más alto que el joven omega- si le rompes el corazón te la veras conmigo-le susurro y volvió a sonreír 

-deja de molestarle, lo vas a asfixiar- Jason jalo a Dick del cuello de su camisa azul, después de quitarle de encima a joven azabache le tendió la mano a Hal,- Jason Todd, bien, ahora todos al comedor ya se podrán presentar en la mesa enanos- un gusto Jordan- le murmuro al castaño con sinceridad 

Hal apenas y podía notar el aroma de Jason, un aroma entre pólvora, madera y cítricos, pero era demasiado tenue, casi imperceptible. Bruce le había dicho que el joven se había convertido en un delta después de que le resucitaron los de la liga de asesinos. Su anillo brillo de un tenue lila. 

Ya en la mesa Hal estaba más tranquilo, era una situación que rayaba más en la cotidianidad, pidió notar que los chicos actuaban tranquilos, como si no hubiera un desconocido en casa y eso no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. 

-Timoti Drake, Red Robin, líder de la justicia joven- se presentó desde su lugar Tim 

-un gusto Tim- le sonrió Hal, percibiendo el aroma a café oscuro, sin duda un alfa- y debo suponer que tu jovencito eres Damián, Robin, líder de los titanes 

Damián solo chasqueo la lengua, hizo un ligero asentimiento y no miro al castaño. 

-Damian...- Bruce le iba a regañar, pero Hal le detuvo tomándole la mano, ambos están sentado uno a lado del otro en la mesa 

Bueno, todo paso de ser un silencio incomodo a una lluvia de preguntas que le empezaron a llover a la omega. 

\- ¿entonces es piloto? - Preguntó Dick 

-así es, pero eso ya lo sabían ¿no es así? - contesto mientras tomaba un bocado de la comida de Alfred, y dios, sintió que era el paraíso, nunca había probado nada igual 

-tenemos entendido de que tiene un trabajo relativamente estable, es por ayuda de su “amiga” la señorita Ferris-mencionó Tim 

-bueno, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y tengo muy buenas referencias que pueden consultar en mi expediente del ejercito- 

-¿sabe disparar un arma? - pregunto Jason como restándole importancia 

-eh..si- 

-¿tiene más familia señor Jordán? -pregunto tranquilo Duke, era la pregunta menos agresiva que le habían hecho en se rato 

-si tengo a mis hermanos, pero no tenemos comunicación alguna desde hace años- 

El postre era mus de limón, Hal casi ronroneo cuando le probo y Bruce casi le acompaña en ese ronroneo complacido con la actitud relajada del castaño 

-¡ya basta!, dejen de comportarse como la familia feliz, no, nosotros no somos ninguna familia feliz, ¿enserio ese omega es tan bueno en la cama como para que lo consideres como posible pareja? - 

-¡cállate Damián!- Le grito Jason 

-tú no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mi cadáver- pesadas lagrimas corrían en las mejillas del menor 

-yo vi por ti mientras Talía te hacía pasar por un infierno, yo abogue por que te dejara venir aquí- le reclamo Jasón 

\- ninguno de ustedes entiende...- se pudo de pie y se retiró corriendo del comedor 

Hal se quedó pasmado aun con la cuchara en la boca, volteo a ver a Bruce el cual simplemente miraba el asiento vacío, ninguno de los demás menores, sin contar a Jason, se atrevía a levantar la mirada de su plato, Hal se pasó el bocado y dejo la cuchara en el plato 

-Bruce...ve con él- 

-pero...- 

-Bruce, ve con él- 

-pero...-Hal le puso un dedo en los labios 

-yo esperare si es lo que deseas- El oji-azul le miro con intensidad y luego se puso de pie para seguir a su hijo menor 

Los cachorros miraron atentamente a ese omega, acababan de presenciar algo que solo lograba Alfred, solo que el castaño había logrado que Bruce hiciera caso a la primera. 

-¿bajo qué hechizo lo pusiste? Eso no lo lograba ni Talia cuando eran pareja-pregunto sorprendido Dick mientras se servía un poco más de mus de limón 

-perdón ¿Qué? - preguntó sin comprender el castaño 

Tim puso un momento en blanco los ojos, y luego aclaro su garganta- lo que en realidad queremos decir es, Lo siento, no hemos hecho más que pelear y ponerle incomodo señor Jordán- 

-Disculpe nuestra brusquedad, digamos que esta no es la primera cena para que Bruce nos presente a su pareja, y bueno sinceramente esperamos que sea la última, no me mal interprete-decía Jason mientras tomaba otra cucharada de mus- en realidad creemos que usted hace un cambio positivo en él, por otro lado, creo que lo mejor es que si llega a decidir ser parte de la vida del viejo debe tener presente como es esta familia y no tener una falsa idea de cómo somos 

-bien, ahora Bruce tardara en lograr hablar con Damián así que, ¿qué tal una partida de videojuegos?-preguntó animado Dick 

-claro- Hal acepto y sonrió, todos en la mesa percibieron ese aroma, tan cálido. Su anillo brillaba en un tenue azul. 

Pasaron un largo rato en la sala, anocheció y tuvieron que encender las luces de la planta baja. Para Hal no había sido tan malo después de todo, solo que le preocupaba mucho el cachorro más pequeño. 

\- ¿Qué edad tiene Damián?-preguntó de la nada mientras jugaban un juego de carreras y su oponente era Duke 

\- ¿el demonio? -preguntó Tim- bueno el apenas tiene nueve 

-Tim, ya acordamos que no está bien llamarlo demonio- regaño Dick mientras desenredaba con un cepillo su largo cabello negro 

-se ve más pequeño de lo que es- murmuro Hal pero Jasón le escucho 

-él vivió un infierno con su madre, pero eso no justifica su actitud altanera-le dijo Jason que había retomado su lectura 

-es que...no percibí tampoco aroma en él- todos le miraron, y no sabían cómo contestarle, eso era algo muy íntimo de la familia y Hal lo noto –lo siento, no debería preguntar 

Los adolescentes se fueron patrullar y dejaron en solitario a Hal en la sala. Cuando estaba a nada de dormirse Bruce se sentó a su lado en el sillón 

-hey- le saludo somnoliento Hal a Bruce 

-siento lo de Damián y lo de la cena, lo siento- 

-wo wo wo, ¿tu disculpándote?-trato de bromear Hal pero la mirada seria hizo que dejara ese tono burlón- está bien, tienes buenos chicos, tal vez les falta un poco de disciplina...-se cubrió la boca, no debió haber dicho eso- 

Bruce le tomo la mano que cubría su boca y la beso, empezó a ronronear, algo raro en el azabache- está bien, no me molesta sigue hablando 

-disculpa haber dicho eso- se sonrojo un poco el castaño- me preocupa Damián, tal vez es algo que no me incumbe, pero me preocupa que no tenga aroma, no importa que no se presente la casta aun, los cachorros deben tener el aroma a algo 

Bruce le miraba serio y Hal dejo de hablar- él te hablo altanero y tú te preocupas por él 

-tienes una buena familia, espero poder conocer a tus niñas en otra ocasión Bruce 

Hal y Bruce caminaron hacia la salida de la mansión. 

-¿seguro que no quieres quedarte?-preguntó el oji azul 

-seguro, no creo que se ha correcto aun- le robo un beso a Bruce que era un tanto más alto que el, así que había tenido que ponerse de puntas, su anillo brillaba de un rosa intenso. Bruce lo noto. Se separaron para tomar aire y el azabache le tendió su chamarra de piloto, y Hal la agarro con aprensión empezó a ronronear. 

Bruce sabia o que esa chamarra significaba para él, era como la mantita protectora de un niño pequeño, o algún peluche del que los niños suelen no querer despegarse, el que la hubiera dejado en el perchero en un lugar que no era su apartamento para estar con camisa y moño le indicaba que él quería ir enserio en la relación y el esperaba poder demostrarle que él también iba enserio. 

-gracias por la cena señor tenebroso- Hal desplego su uniforme de linterna verde, le envió un beso en el aire, y con un constructo en forma de corazón se despidió de su pareja para salir volando hacia el cielo y empezar a surcarlo como una estrella fugaz. 

En su apartamento, se quitó los Zapatos y los guardo en una caja, se quitó al fin el moño olivo y reviso que no dejaba nada en los bolsillos de su chamarra, encontró un papel doblado 

-Lo siento- Atte. D 

Él sonrió, esa no era la letra de Bruce y no olía a ninguno de los hijos mayores de Bruce. Sin duda era una familia peculiar, y esperaba poder ser un miembro más de ella


	2. Sugar Daddy

Hal había ganado una beca deportiva en la ciudad de Gotham, ese fue un gran alivio, ya que así podría escapar de los problemas en su casa. Y aunque la beca era una beca completa busco trabajo por tener dinero extra, y ahí le conoció. Él trabajaba en un taller mecánico, tanto lavando autos como arreglándolos. Su padre le había enseñado. Todo en su casa se había ido al traste con su muerte. De lo único que estaba seguro es que cuando terminara la preparatoria se iría a la militar.

El castaño noto la frecuencia con la que iba ese hombre de traje en ese auto impala clásico, solo que con casi todos los vidrios polarizados. Siempre bajaba la ventanilla y le miraba atentamente. El castaño no podía negar que le gustaba lo que veía, era un hombre guapo, y joven tal vez de unos veintialgo y bueno el ya casi tenía la edad legal en Texas. 

Bruce Wayne, es lo que decían sus compañeros de trabajo, era el mismísimo príncipe de esa ciudad. Uno de los grandes inversionistas que veían por la ciudad, además de que uno de los pocos que buscaban realmente el bien de esa ciudad, es más la beca que el mismo recibía en la escuela era pagada por él. 

No era una ciudad muy segura por que aun con todos los esfuerzos que ponía el millonario no era suficiente para combatir el incide de corrupción que  tenía la ciudad  provocada por el mismo alcalde de la ciudad, un hombre corrupto.

Hal nunca tenía miedo, no eso era seguro, no se permitía tener miedo. Salió tarde del taller, un auto le había causado algunos problemas y se llevó más tiempo del que hubiera querido en su reparación. Varias bombillas de los faroles que deberían iluminar las solitarias calles estaban fundidas dándole un toque tétrico a ese camino rumbo a los dormitorios estudiantiles. Aun le faltaba una gran distancia, pero ahora que se había podido armar una bicicleta podría ahorrar tiempo. Una figura se  cruzó en su camino y el no pudo evadirla con agilidad haciendo que callera de la bicicleta. 

La figura le amenazó con un cuchillo, esto era un asalto

-vamos tu cartera o te corto el cuello niño-  Hal estaba en una posición desfavorecedora. Si no tuviera casi encima la bicicleta se podría poner de pie y defenderse como se debe, ningún ratero de poca monta lo podría mancillar, lástima que no estaba en una buena posición, aun así, decidido escupirle en los ojos al tipo, el cual se hizo atrás por la acción.  Hal se movió tan rápido como pudo y le soto un puñetazo al asaltante. Lástima que no aserto y el asaltante se lanzó contra el tratando de acuchillar, el castaño tropezó y volvió al suelo. 

Un auto estaba pasando por casualidad.  Hal no esperaba que es auto se detuviera, en esa ciudad no existía realmente la empatía al menos a altas horas de la noche. Cuando creyó que sentiría nuevamente la hoja de metal en su hombro nunca llego ese dolor agudo. Abrió los ojos y miro como una figura alta des armaba al asaltante y le daba una paliza en la cual le dejo inconsciente. Luego noto como su salvador amarraba al asaltante al poste con el foco fundido. Apretó con fuerza su brazo sangrante la figura se  dirigió hacia él.

-¿ estás bien? - preguntó su salvador, ahora con la cercanía podía reconocerle, era Bruce Wayne, el que siempre iba a  qué lavarán su auto, tomo la mano que le  ofrecía el mayor el cual noto como sangraba su otro brazo- deja que te lleve

El joven aspecto y el mayor le abrió la puerta de copiloto y  después metió la bicicleta del joven al maletero

-gracias- dijo  el joven sin dejar de mirarle y de  presionar la herida

El mayor no dijo nada, el joven noto como le llevaba a los dormitorios, le  sorprendió eso.

Cuando estaban en la entrada el mayor se estaciono en la bahía vehicular y saco un botiquín de primero auxilios de la guantera y le inicio al joven que se saliera del auto y se sentara en el capo del auto, le  pidió que se descubriera la zona de la herida y con habilidad empezó a trabajar en curar la herida.

\- ¿ cómo sabe que vivo  aquí? - pregunto cauteloso el joven

El mayor siguió en lo suyo y contesto tranquilo – los del taller mecánico suelen contratar estudiantes que no son de la ciudad, además de que tienes la piel bronceada, en esta ciudad casi no da suficiente el sol como para que alguien se bronce, además de que el otro día llevabas una gorra del colegio, así que llegue a la conclusión de que eres becado por la academia

El castaño se sorprendió por como el mayor  había unido esos puntos

-con eso debe bastar, ya la limpié y suture, no debería infectarse, aun así, ve a que te revisen el corte en la enfermería-

El joven asintió, el mayor saco la bicicleta del joven el cual agradeció nuevamente y se fue caminando rumbo a su edificio. Mayor hasta que le  perdió de vista se fue.

La rutina siempre era la misma, el mayor siempre iba casi cada tercer día a que le limpiaran el auto y casi siempre terminaba solicitando al castaño, el dueño del taller siempre enviaba a  Hal , porque era la indicación el millonario el cual era cliente desde hace años.

Un día el millonario paso tarde, casi a la hora de cerrar el servicio de limpieza de autos y como siempre  hal fue a hacer su trabajo. Cuando termino se  asomó a la ventanilla para recibir el pago.

El mayor le dio lo correspondiente más una generosa propina.

-¿ quieres ir por un  café? - preguntó el mayor

El joven no se negó, solo asintió restándole importancia, ese día le tocaba le habían encargado que cerrara ya si lo hizo, aseguro los candados, tomo su bicicleta y se  acercó al auto del mayor. El azabache metió en el maletero la bicicleta, y le abrió la puerta del auto al castaño, el cual solo le miro con una  ceja alzada, pero entro en el asiento de copiloto.

El mayor lo llevo a un café pequeño, apenas y tenía gente, tal vez era por lo tarde, porque ya era la hora en que varios establecimientos empezaban a cerrar. 

-pide lo que quieras- le dijo el mayor al joven el cual solo  pidió un  café y una galleta

Se sentaron en silencio, un silencio que no se sentía incomodo, porque en todo ese tiempo, así era la dinámica ellos dos, solo observarse. 

Hal podía notar las ojeras en el millonario, esa mirada cansada, pero serena. Bruce miraba atento al joven y llego a la conclusión de que probablemente  había recibido beca de deportista.

Esas idas al café se volvieron constantes. A veces el castaño se ponía a hacer tarea, a veces el mayor se  ponía a trabajar en una laptop o en una agenda.

A veces el castaño contaba cómo le había ido en la escuela y el  oji azul le escuchaba atentamente. 

No se podía negar que algo empezaba a remover en la mente de ambos, una especie de sensación burbujeante, y una noche cuando el mayor le dejo a la entrada de los edificios de los dormitorios, el  joven le robo un beso suave y corto. Un beso que el mayor acepto tranquilo.

Eso también se volvió rutina, porque ninguno de los dos tenía prisa, así era su relación.

El año escolar acabo y  Hal no regreso a casa, rento un departamento, entre  más lejos de su familia mejor. Siguió trabajando por las tardes en el taller y por las mañanas trabajaba en una tienda de entretenimiento, le gustaba ver la sonrisa de los niños que ilusionados veían los cristales los juegos de mesa, los carros a escala, aunque en lo personal le gustaban los aviones, porque su corazón estaba en el cielo.

El y Bruce seguían visitando el café, ese era su lugar de ellos, donde se sentían  cómodos.

Una noche mientras Bruce le dejaba en el edifico donde se quedaba  Hal , Bruce empezó a dormirse en el camino.  Hal insistió en que se quedara a dormir en su departamento. Bruce lo pensó mucho, pero al final  acepto , nada más se sentó en el sillón del joven y quedo perdidamente dormido. Joven simplemente le  cubrió con una cobija y le quito la corbata.

El siguiente año escolar empezó y el ritmo siguió igual, solo que ahora Bruce en fechas importantes le entregaba regalos.  Hal le rechazaba al  principio, pero al final siempre terminaba quedándose con los detalles.

La tensión se rompió, se rompió el día que  Hal decidido insinuarse a Bruce y Bruce con delicadeza le toco.

Hal no era ningún novato en el acto, había empezado a sus dieciséis, con alguna chica y algún chico del colegio y de eso ya  tenía algún tiempo.

-que pervertido...Daddy...-le susurro el joven castaño al azabache mientras se sentaba en sus piernas. Bruce recorrían con la punta de sus dedos las piernas del castaño las cuales estaban enfundadas en unas medias negras y la horilla que se ajustaba perfectamente a los carnosos muslos del joven estaban adornadas con encaje negro con listones verdes. Las medias estaban sujetas con lazos a unas bonitas pantaletas de encaje las cuales también estaban sujetas a un corsé corto que marcaba a un más la bonita silueta que tenía. Se había pintado los ojos con sombras verdes y brillos dorados, sus labios pintados de un rosa intenso. El mayor llego hasta su trasero y lo empezó a amasar despacio, provocando escalofríos de placer en el castaño, el cual simplemente mordió sus labios. Al mayor le encantaba todo del castaño, esa piel bronceada por el sol, sus cabellos rebeldes, esa energía juvenil y esa seguridad con la que hacia las cosas.

Hal se transformaba en el acto, y Bruce se deba llevar. El millonario también había tenido muchas parejas antes, pero nada que significara algo formal, solo era interés por parte de la otra persona. Le encantaba que a  Hal no le importara quien era  él .

Siendo honesto al mayor le gustaba verle al natural, sin ese maquillaje, para el joven era hermoso aun sin todo ese maquillaje.

Seguía la rutina, siempre  habían sido así, porque ninguno tenía prisa alguna.

El castaño se graduó, su sueño siempre fue cruzar el cielo espero pacientemente las fechas de registro y el mismo Bruce le llevo a que se registrara a la militar, a la división de  aviación . 

-te esperare-le dijo Bruce al joven castaño

El castaño  sonrió y le beso.

Entre las cambiantes estaciones  del año , entre los giros del  reloj y las cartas, el tiempo paso. 

Para cuando Bruce volvió a mirar al joven castaño,  Hal ya no era el jovencito que conoció en el taller mecánico, ahora era un adulto joven, con la mirada curtida, un cuerpo trabajado y con un  estirón de  estatura , ahora la distancia de ocho años ya no se sentía tan grande. Los sentimientos no cambiaron. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____////____//// 
> 
> Tenía una idea compoletamente diferente para esta historia pero conforme fui escribiendo la idea se transformó 
> 
> Así que opte por abstenerme, quería sacar algo que tipo esa canción de reggeton, esa de “ella no me conoce”, pero meh, será para otra ocasión, y a pesar de que soy gran fanática de Harry Potter (soy una potter heard) no se me ocurrió nada interesante 
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. 
> 
> Nos leemos mañana 


	3. Almas gemelas

Le había visto por tanto tiempo en sus visiones, él era la persona que veía, le conocía, pero no recordaba cómo es que le conocía, era como si se tratara de una de esas personas que tu inocente crea cuando sueñas. Pero no estaba soñando, era tangible, era real. No se había vuelto loco.

Lo único que quería es ponerse al día, el dundo había cambiado considerablemente en esos seis años que se había ido. Que mejor manera que estar viendo las noticias y los  periódicos viejos.

-Barry...yo le conozco- le murmuro el castaño al rubio mientras señalaba la pantalla de noticias

Barry que en ese momento estaba lavando los platos, era una tarea que podía terminar en un parpadeo, pero a veces estaba bien hacer las cosas a una velocidad relativamente normal, levanto la vista y vio el televisor-pues claro, ¿ como no conocer a uno de los más ricos del  país?- contesto el forense restándole importancia, el millonario que estaban en la pantalla era una figura  pública desde hace años

Los niños estaban en sus habitaciones, era tarde y era hora de dormir, solo los adultos estaban aun despiertos. Dinah iría al día siguiente para seguir ayudándoles con los niños. Hal aun débil estaba sentado en el sofá, estaba envuelto en un edredón y tenía una taza de té en sus manos.

-no, no es a lo que me refiero Barry, él es la persona de mis alucinaciones- dijo Hal si dejar de mirar la pantalla, viendo atentamente cada rasgo facial del millonario pelinegro

El rubio suspiro, consideraba que tal vez no era buen momento para decirle que ese tipo era su compañero en la liga de la justicia y que curiosamente tenía interés en el castaño. Al parecer el matrimonio de su amigo se acaba de ir al traste, no realmente no parecía un buen momento para hacerle de casamentero además de que sería difícil sacarle alguna información al murciélago.

El castaño como en un trance veía atentamente los ojos azules, los cabellos negros, el porte, es más casi podía decir que sabía cuál era la fragancia que estaba usando el hombre en la pantalla, también podía decir que estaba usando maquillaje que ocultaba oscuras ojeras. De alguna manera eso hacía que no se sintiera como un loco, porque esa persona era real, tal vez si era una locura, porque sentía que le conocía y un sentimiento se arremolinaba en su pecho, no sabía que era esa tormenta de confusión, que hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Un ligero destello, apenas como una pequeña luz  empezó a emitir su anillo y Barry lo noto.

Bruce miraba atentamente la actualización, leía el último párrafo, era breve, conciso, pero él lo leía, como si buscara algo, algún patrón, algún indicio, algo, como si esas palabras pudieran tener algún otro significado

“...actualmente reside de nuevo en la tierra, con dos niños, (hijos suyos nacidos de su recién finalizado matrimonio), Sonarik y Abin Jordan...”

Era como si el universo quisiera decirle algo, ¿pero ¿qué era lo que el universo le quería decir?, era como si se hubiera alineado todo, de repente tenía la mansión llena de niños, todos sus hijos de sangre alguna vez, al quienes el mismo llevo durante nueve meses. Tenía una segunda oportunidad, al parecer no solo con sus hijos, sino con él, ahora tenia de alguna manera oportunidad de encontrarle, de hacer las cosas bien y si el castaño también recordaba la vida pasada pedirle perdón.

_ -asi que aún me quieres- _

Otra vez esa molesta alucinación

_ -¿y que harás?, ¿trataras de engatusarme igual que lo hiciste antes? - _

Trataba de bloquear esa molesta voz

_ \- ¿tienes celos?,¿crees que tienes oportunidad alguna porque mi matrimonio fallo? - _

-Cállate- sentencio Bruce a la nada

_ \- ¿y  _ _ qué? ¿ _ _ trataras de conquistarme de nuevo mientras te revuelcas con esa gata? _

-¡Cállate! - grito el murciélago mientras se cubría los oídos. Su grito había espantado algunos murciégalos que estaban en las partes cercanas a su posición en la cueva y podía escuchar levente el revoloteo de sus alas

Unos aplausos pausados  empezaron a escucharse detrás de él. Lentamente se giró a ver quién era.  Slade , negaba la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona.

-largo de aquí- le demando Bruce 

-Y dices que el Joker es el único loco en esta ciudad- le contesto  Slade manteniendo  cierta distancia del  murciélago y cruzando sus brazos

_ -Por fin alguien que coincide conmigo, me agrada- _

Bruce simplemente miró con reproche hacia la alucinación, claro que, no había nada en esa dirección en la que miraba y eso casi le daba la razón a lo que acababa de decir el mercenario.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - El azabache bloqueo la pantalla de la computadora, aun el mercenario había tenido el suficiente tiempo para ver la información que había en la pantalla, Bruce empezó a  masajear el puente de su nariz.

-bien “jefe”...-eso ultimo lo dijo con burla-...creo que no te estas tomando muy enserio el que algo no anda bien, me queda claro que no confías en mí, y estoy bien con eso, pero tengo que insistir que te estas tomando muy a la ligera que alguien, no sabemos quiénes, pudieron acabar en casi un instante con la liga de asesinos, yo solo digo, además deberías tener mejor vigilados a esos búhos, rondan mucho a tu hijo mayor, no tengo problema tampoco en fungir también de su guardián, pero de verdad creo que no te lo estas tomando con la seriedad que le corresponde, mientras te haces el  héroe con la liga dejas a un lado eso

-largo-le miro desafiante Bruce, no  tenía realmente la paciencia para lidiar con el mercenario

-como quieras, yo hare mi parte y lo que este en mis manos-  Slade suspiro y dio media vuelta- otra cosa- ya no miraba al murciélago y casi salía de la cueva- búscale, te arrepentirás si no lo haces, si te rechaza  al menos te rechazara y no estarás con la incertidumbre de sabes si te  daría otra oportunidad

Bruce le lanzo un  batarang y Salde simplemente lo atrapo soltando una ligera risa

Barry tardo mucho en lograr que su amigo dejara la cama,  HAl le había entregado su clave bancaria,  así que de ahí tomaba el dinero que le  hacía falta para mantener la casa, aún quedaba mucho del ahorro de sus bonos como militar de  Hal .

Hal se la pasaba acosado en la cama durmiendo largamente, y sus hijos le  hacían compañía cuando  el estaba despierto. De verdad que agradecía de  Dinah le ayudara, él le daba un pequeño pago que ella después de negarse varias veces termino aceptando.

Cuando Hal al fin se sintió capaz de salir de la habitación sin sentir tanta fatiga conoció realmente a la hermosa rubia que les ayudaba,  había algo tan familiar en ella.

-Barry ella no es esposa de Oliver  Quenn ?- preguntó un  día mientras el  seguía viendo la pantalla de las noticias

-si..decía Barry mientras alzaba la vista de sus papeles de trabajo, no soportaba ver a su amigo tan acabado, después de que logro salir de esa cama su amigo trataba de ser útil, de cuidar de sus propios hijos, pero apenas y podía sostener taza en su mano sin que le temblaran las manos.

- Barry , gracias- dijo  suavemente el castaño,

-¿ para qué  están los  amigos? - contesto el velocista

-¿ Barry? Siento que ya conozco a  Dinah , de antes, no  se cuándo, solo sé que la conozco, solo no comprendo, yo estaba tan seguro de que Roy era su hijo biológico- termino de decir el castaño y tomo otro sorbo de té

El rubio observo a su amigo el cual no seguía como en trance, mirando la pantalla, dudaba realmente que la estuviera viendo, parecía más viendo que veía a la nada, perdió en sus pensamientos. Se veía tan perdido. Trataba de entender que era lo que pasaba con el anillo de su amigo es como si realmente estuviera proyectando sus emociones por medio de este. 

Hal Jordan , efectivamente ya aparecía en un registro reciente, en un hospital de ciudad central, pero nada más, ninguna coincidencia en las cámaras.  Tenia recursos y conocidos que tal vez  podían hacer la búsqueda más  fácil , pero no, el mismo lo encontraría por sus propios medios

El golpeteo de un bolígrafo lo saco de sus pensamientos, era  Jasón que le entrego una nota, 

“pareces un acosador, ¿te debe un favor?, yo puedo ir a buscarle”

-Jason  encárgate de  Damian y ya, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, aun no-

Jason le miro con una ceja levantada no muy convencido y se cruzó de brazos, pero al final se rindió ante la falta de atención del mayor y se retiró a ver que hacia el fastidioso de Richard, desde su llegada Damián le había dejado pre presar atención a él para pasársela pegado a Richard.

-tiene razón el niño- le susurro al  oído una voz femenina, era como la manera de saludad de ella -¿ debería estar celosa de tanta  atención que pones a ese expediente?

-Selina-el solo la llamo por su nombre mientras ella se recargaba en los hombros del  murciélago

-sabes que bromeo, no estamos atados a nada, pero dime ¿Qué robo él para que tenga toda tu  atención? -

El solo gruño y no despego la mirada de la gran pantalla frente a el

Ella se rio un poco y se separó de el 

-ya veo, así que robo tu corazón, ahora la pregunta es ¿cuándo?, porque de la noche a la mañana fue tu interés en él, y eso dice que no ha estado en la tierra mucho tiempo- dijo ella mientras observaba  con detenimiento sus uñas y una sonrisa de suficiencia

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí  Selina?- le  preguntó a secas Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien chicos, si sienten que este one shot esta raro, por que es un fragmento del borrador del capitulo próximo de la historia besos en guerra
> 
> la tarjeta decia que podíamos escribir lo que se venia a nuestra mente y pues en lo que pensaba en almas gemelas solo hizo que me entrara la inspiración para el siguiente capitulo. No se preocupen, solo es un pedacito de lo que se viene.


	4. Matrimonio. Mitos y leyendas.

Mestizo, sin familia, hijo de un cara pálida y alguna mujer  cheeroke , sin un lugar en la tribu y su padre fallecido. Se había tenido que hacer de lo que tenía. Con la piel tostada, demasiado para ser blanco y demasiado clara para ser una piel roja, con los cabellos castaños.

Exiliado de la tribu ahora  vivia en un pueblo en el desierto. Muchos dirían que era tierra de nadie, pero realmente ese poblado pequeño se componía de mestizos, renegados por no poder pertenecer a ningún lado, todos los que realmente habitaban en ese lugar se distinguían por su distintiva ropa, con prendas verdes. 

El que dirigiera una taberna quería decir que veía el ir y venir de la gente y con ello escuchaba historias, muchas, de diferentes tipos, escuchaba de lugares más allá de lo que llamaban el mar, de lugar donde la vegetación abundaba. Así como también escuchaba de demonios, duendes, dioses, a veces le parecían exageraciones de los viajeros que querían impresionar a los que nunca habían salido siguiera de ese pueblo.

-¿ ya viste al tipo en la esquina? - le preguntó Guy, eran amigos desde que  el había llegado al poblado, otro mestizo, su distintivo era su cabello rojo, siempre bebía ginebra, siempre de siempre cargaba un doblón de oro, ponía en la noche un plato con un pan en la ventana por las noches y llevaba un trébol de cuatro hojas colgado en un frasquito en el cuello.

-claro que ya lo vi Guy, estoy al pendiente de los que entran- le decía Hal mientras limpiaba los vasos, después se ajustó su pañuelo verde

-¿seguro que ya lo viste bien?- pegunto burlón el pelirrojo y Hal pudo notar como su amigo jugaba con ese doblón de oro

-si ya le vi- contesto el castaño con fastidio

-lo dudo, porque si no ya hubieras corrido al establo  y... \-  Hal fastidiado alzo la vista, era un hombre de piel café con leche, el cabello tan negro como las plumas de los cuervos, y con un traje curioso, era como un traje formal con varios adornos que el apostaría toda una caja de botellas a que eran hechos con hilo de plata.

-lo sabía, no le serviste  tu la botella- se burló Guy, el cual tomo una de las botellas de debajo del mostrador y se sirvió un trago de ginebra. Guy era el que se hacía cargo de negociar y buscar proveedores de licor, todo mundo decía que tenía trato con demonios. Puras falacias y creencias de gente supersticiosa, él era un leprechaun.

-¿ puedes atender tu? -  pregunto el castaño el cual estaba embobado viendo al forastero el cual al sentir la mirada del barman levanto la vista de su baso y le miro con sus penetrantes ojos azules. 

El castaño se sobresaltó y sonrojo, el pelirrojo solo se empezó a reír

-si tuviera que apostar acaba de llegar hoy-el castaño y pelirrojo miraron a su recién llegado colega, un hombre de piel oscura como el ébano de gran estatura y buena musculatura, con la piel pintada de trazos blancos. Y así como todos ahí era un mestizo, era el médico del lugar, practicante de la magia voodoo, claro que preferían mantener todo como rumores. 

-hey John- le saludaron

-¿ ya se fueron a dormir tus  hijos? - preguntó tranquilo

-les mande a dormir, pero estoy casi seguro de que siguen despiertos, aunque también se seguro que ninguno estaba fuera del edificio de la taberna - contesto el castaño que volvió a mirar hacia la mesa del nuevo forastero, la cual ya estaba basia – salto por la barra, ya era tarde así que quedaban pocos en la barra y aun  mas pocos en las mesas, ya casi era la hora de cerrar

Hal corrió hacia los establos, resbalando un poco con la tierra. 

Ahí estaba, el hombre elegantemente vestido, de pie a lado de un hermoso caballo negro, uno que tenía los ojos rojos, no es como que eso le intimidara.

- regresaste -le dijo el castaño estando a una distancia de dos metros del azabache

-siempre regreso, eso lo sabes- gruño un poco el pelinegro

-le quitas lo romántico-el castaño se  lanzó a los brazos de su esposo

-¿te gustaría dar una vuelta? -pregunto el azabache cuando terminaron el beso hambriento 

-pícaro-le contesto el  Hal frotándose con el cuerpo de su esposo- pero eso es lo que me encanta de ti Bruce- el castaño saco su reloj de bolsillo-bueno, ya no vendrán muchos a la taberna y mucho otros ya  están en su casa, supongo que está bien que les demos un leve susto

Bruce asintió y se puso un sombrero de ala amplia, con agilidad se montó al caballo y le tendió la mano al castaño, el cual se rio un poco de manera alegre y  también con agilidad se  subió al caballo

Bruce tiro de las riendas y el caballo dio un inquietante relinchido, y salió disparado, corría a gran velocidad, por donde pasaba el caballo infernal quedaba una estela de fuego, los ojos del jinete negro se tornaron rojos. Las ropas del castaño se desvanecieron dejando ver un esqueleto que reía, le dieron una vuelta al pueblo, los habitantes y forasteros gritaban atemorizados, corrían como si el diablo mismo los persiguiera y no estaban tan errados. Bruce dirigió al gran corcel hasta el centro del pueblo, donde hizo una gran exposición de las habilidades del caballo, por último, hizo que se sostuviera en sus patas traseras, mientras el esqueleto hacia aparecer entre sus huesudas manos una calabaza en llamas. La deposito en el suelo arqueando su columna. 

Luego el jinete dirigió al corcel hacia el infinito paraje desértico,  más allá de la  línea del horizonte iluminado por la luna llena.

-ya te dije que me tomes de la cintura si no quieres ….-

-nunca  e caído, además pocas veces podemos hacer esta escena- decía el esqueleto mientras se abrazaba cariñosamente de la cintura del de traje, regresando a una forma viva.

Lo hicieron en un  páramo , donde nadie se atrevía a ir, ni las mismas tribus  cheerokes , pero ellos ya no eran humanos. Hace tanto que no lo eran.

-te extrañe- le decía el castaño al azabache ya abrazados el uno al otro, recostados sobre una manta para no estar directamente en la tierra-dime ¿ harás tratos en el pueblo o solo en los de los alrededores?, espero que en los de los alrededores, no me gustaría que el pueblo se quedara solo

-es a ti a quien le gusta darles un gran susto en las cercanías del  día de todos los santos-

-bueno, como negarlo, este es el mes donde mi presencia es más poderosa- dijo el castaño pasando su dedo índice en llamas por el pecho descubierto de su esposo

-¿ y los  niños? -

-están bien, como siempre extrañan a su padre, me sorprende que en esta ocasión no trajeras otro-dijo el castaño acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del de mayor estatura

-no me gustaría heriste otra vez- contesto el azabache mientras tocaba las cuentas del collar del castaño, lo único que había podido conservar de su tribu, una tribu que estaba a no mucho de desaparecer

-el niño del desierto de oro no tiene la culpa-dijo un poco triste el castaño- eso ya tiene mucho tiempo, además nunca me a molestado cuidarles, ahora son mis niños.

Asi eran ellos, seres de la noche, desde hace tanto tiempo que al menos el jinete ya no lo recuerda, el castaño aún tenía un atisbo de recuerdo, como termino siendo el siguiente en  llevar las linternas de calaza, las que iluminaban los caminos de noche, cuando más cercano estaba el momento en el que la barrera entre lo sobrenatural y lo terrenal se rompía. Era algo que había llegado desde el otro lado del mar, pero había encontrado un buen hogar donde prosperar el ser. 

-de pie todos, ya amaneció y saben que es una buena temporada, la carne no se pagara sola, así que de pie que ya hay que empezar a trabajar en la cocina- Decía  Hal a lo largo del pasillo de su casa, que era el piso de arriba de la taberna. Golpeaba una cazuela con un cucharon. Guy se había ido temprano igual que John ye era cuando más  requería de la ayuda de sus hijos el castaño.

- se que lo tuyo es la vanidad, pero solo trenza tu cabello y ya Dick- decía  Hal mientras abría la puerta donde dormían sus hijos, un hermoso súcubo de ojos azules como zafiros, de cabellos negros como la noche,  ademas de que lo llevaba largo estaba sentado frente al desgastado espejo.  Hal cuando  tenía tiempo le trenzaba, arreglaba con plumas y otros adornos. 

Hal de la cacerola saco un corazón, había tenido que ir al rastro muy temprano para comprar varios para la semana, golpeo el ataúd que estaba en la misma  habitación , solo escucho un  gruñido .

-ah, no jovencito, arriba- escucho como crujía la tapa del ataúd del cual salió un joven con la piel demasiado pálida, tal vez con un ligero azul, tenía un mechón blanco y tenía atado al cinturón un muñequito de trapo parecido a el- su desayuno-  Hal le tendió el corazón, el joven lo tomo lentamente

-arriba ojos de jade, arriba- Hal sacudió un poco la canasta que estaba alado de la cama principal, escucho un siseó, ni se inmuto cuando un niño de piel tostada, con colmillos largos y ojos afilados, le amenazaba con una daga en el cuello-arriba- le dijo  tranquiló y le  tendió un par de conejos

-no molestes Jordán- farfullo el niño para luego prestarle atención a los conejos. El castaño ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con las rabietas del niño

-Tim, arriba- quita la cobija que cubría un cojín grande que el mismo habia hecho para que durmiera cómodo el jovencito que  dormía en ese lugar- traje bistec, 

De entre los mechones de cabello negro se levantaron unas orejas, se levantó como resorte el  niño con ojos miel, y cola de lobo –¿ también café?

-esta haya abajo, ahora  rápido todos, que se hace tarde-los apresuro el castaño

A su propio paso y peculiaridad lo jóvenes salieron de la habitación  dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Era una gran temporada para esa casa, al ser el tiempo antes del invierno, muchos se abastecían y ellos preparaban de cajas con pan, dulces, y bebidas. Tal vez no fueran humanos, pero seguían dependiendo del dinero y no usaban por mandato del castaño ninguna moneda de oro dado por Guy o por Bruce

-Bueno ya saben, a pelar manzanas Damian, Jay trae los barriles de agua, Tim....- cada año era lo mismo

Para cuando llegaba el día de todos los santos y animas, los niños se  hacían cargo de la taberna, podría ser muy espíritu y todo, pero tenía que estar en muchos lugares el castaño.

Con toda tranquilidad caminaba por las casitas, le había tocado ver como todo cambiaba, como su linterna había cambiado de un nabo blanco a una calabaza, no es como que le molestara, porque seguía su seudónimo, gustaba de poner una calabaza esculpida en las casas sin dueños y en las que no  solían decorar, de ellos ya se  encargaría otro ser.

-¿ en qué piensas?- el caballo negro de su esposo podía ser tan  silencioso, pero no  podía asustar al castaño que dejaba una calabaza en otra casa que no  parecía tener ganas de celebrar

-en cómo me case contigo, el diablillo y el espíritu de la noche antes del día de todas la animas- decía alegre el castaño- ¿o prefieres que te diga charro?, bueno no importa, ya tiene tanto de eso y aun  asi parece que no  a pasado el tiempo, solo lo noto con la ropa cambiante, así como con las casas. Nunca olvidare como trataste de hacer un trato conmigo, se fue can gracioso, ¿seguro que no eras aun  nuevo en eso de ser el que concediera  deseos ?

El jinete solo miraba atentamente las acciones del castaño el cual con total detalle  esculpía las calabazas, ninguna era igual a la otra

Las calles desiertas, todos miraban con temor por la ventana como dos figuras espectrales caminaban.

-por cierto, ¿me acompañaras a la hoguera?, ya sabes para renovar votos- el jinete miro al de las linternas, contrastaban sus personalidades, sus acciones también, es más nunca estuvo muy seguro como es que el castaño había aceptado cuidar de los niños que había recogido en sus viajes. Tal vez, aun quedaba algo de humano en él y era ese sentimiento que sentía en pecho lo que lo confirmaba porque no era el mismo que cuando tomaba un trago de sus botellas de tequila

-si-

Hal sonrió y monto con agilidad el caballo. -vamos a casa- no podían estar juntos, solo un pequeño lapso de tiempo cada año. Pero sabían que su amor era real,  porque era como volver a enamorarse cada vez que se  veían .

Se alejaban de cada pueblo dejando una estela de fuego naranja.

El tiempo paso, todo cambiaba tanto rápido como lentamente y así estaba ahora, dueño de un bar en una zona desértica, al pueblo ya había llegado la modernidad, con esos carros  escarabajos, peinados de crepe. 

Ahora era un impala negro el que se estacionaba frente al bar, con un hombre de traje negro elegante como chofer,  el cual se sentaba en la barra esperando ser atendido. 

-hola amor- le  decía el mismo castaño, con esa sonrisa alegre y en su habitación en el piso de arriba estaba una serie de pinturas y fotos, de el paso del tiempo en esa extraña familia, de ese extraño matrimonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> y que mi mente dice ¿ser que tambien lleve algún tipo de linterna?  
> Jack lanter  
> ¿alguien que vista de manera elegante que no sea vampiro?  
> pues el charro negro  
> mi mente...... si se puede  
> es mas, estoy plantearme desarrollar mejor la idea cuando termine la historia de besos en guerra  
> espero que les haya gustado  
> que la luz de linterna los ilumine y la fuerza los acompañe


	5. Primera cita

Unos Bruce y  Hal jóvenes, donde se conocen desde niños y Bruce acaba de regresar de su viaje por el mundo mientras  Hal está en la militar. Pre Batman y linterna (Fragmento de Besos en Guerra)

-¿El domingo está bien? ¿a las 5 te parece? me gustaría llevarte a cenas Bruce- decía Hal desde la otra línea mientras bruce estaba leyendo los informes

-¿Domingo? -preguntó Bruce

-Claro, por favor, no me sigas dando negativas, porque ya me  cansé de esperar a que el señor importante, el príncipe de  Gotham, me des largas, anda solo serán unas horas el domingo además de que ya pronto me iré de servicio-decía  Hal con esa voz que a Bruce le desesperaba

- Hal esto es importante- Bruce no estaba seguro de inmiscuirá a  Hal en este asunto, en Su asunto, la verdad es que ya lo había pensado, pero  aún no tenía nada en concreto de qué hacer con  Hal

-Claro ahora que eres el Príncipe de Gotham no te importa tu mejor amigo-dijo ligeramente molesto  Hal \- te lo  pondré así , mi servicio es de tal magnitud a diferencia de otros que yo podría ir y no regresar, porque no solo es mi servicio militar, también será mi trabajo, a lo que yo me dediqué los siguientes años de mi vida y nada asegura que yo regrese con vida

Está bien, Bruce no se esperaba eso,  Hal no era de esas personas que usaban ese tipo de artimañas, pero ¿por qué usarlo ahora?, será que el de verdad seguía enamorado de él, ¿por eso tanta insistencia?, Bruce suspiró

- está bien  Hal -dijo secamente Bruce

-bien, te paso a recoger a la mansión-dijo alegre Hal al otro lado

-no, yo iré por ti-

-nada de eso, yo te invite a salir, yo paso por ti-dijo Hal

-bien-

-nos vemos el domingo Bruce-dijo Hal y sin más corto

Hal una vez que colgó soltó un grito de satisfacción, y lo que estaban usando los otros teléfonos de la base se le quedaron mirando

-¿que?- pregunto viendo que todos lo miraban

Todos demás siguieron en lo suyo

Hal sabía que no pida pagar un restaurante tan caro, pero si uno que podía decir que era elegante, rentar un carro y bueno, tendría que usar su uniforme de cadete, era lo único formal que  tenía y no  tenía tanto dinero como para comprar un traje

Alfred lo noto, Bruce estaba un tanto ansioso,

-¿debo suponer que esa emoción que reprime es porque vera al joven  Jordán ?-preguntó Alfred mientras servía un poco de té

-¿ como lo ...?-

-¿ como lo  se ?  usted pudo haberse ido mucho tiempo, pero yo lo he cuidado desde que usted nació,  así que no me puede engañar, si me lo pregunta, me parece bien que busque algo con él, pero tendrá que tomar una decisión cuanto a cómo será su relación con el-suspiro Alfred y se dirigió a la salida del despacho de Bruce- él confía en usted, ¿usted confiara en él?

Bruce solo lo miro y se quedó después mirando el reloj, tal vez ya era momento de tomar una decisión de que papel  jugaría Hal en su vida, y la verdad no lo quería lejos de su vida, tal vez tendría que tomar una decisión demasiado precipitada, una decisión que tenía 50-50 de probabilidad de salir bien, porque tendría que sacrificar al menos 6 años para ejecutar su plan, pero ese tiempo lo  podría usar para pulir detalles y no lanzarse en picada a una situación que no pudiera controlar

Hal tuvo que pedir algunos permisos, para que se le pudiera alargar el plazo de regreso a la base en su día libre, le pido un poco de ayuda a Alfred para que le hicieran una reservación en el restaurante, cobro unos favores con dinero, no tanto, solo lo que necesitaba, al final se había quedado corto y uno nunca sabe es mejor cargar un poco más de dinero, así pasó su semana, entre entrenamiento y planes.

Para Bruce desde que regresó le era difícil dormir, algo en su conciencia no lo dejaba, entrenaba en un claro de la mansión, pero muchas veces ni eso lo dejaba tranquilo, tal vez sería  impulsivo, pero decidió echar un vistazo de cómo era la zona más baja de la ciudad, tomó el carro  más sencillo que tenía en la mansión, se puso unas botas viejas, los pantalones con los que regreso, una chamarra muy desgastada un gorro y con eso salió.

Decidió dejar el auto en una suspensión, y caminar desde ahí una de las zonas más bajas por así decirlo de Gotham, una zona donde se caracterizaba por que estaba lleno de prostíbulos y en los callejones se vendía droga, se encorvó, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra y caminó por la acera,  vía como había tanto movimiento que parecía de  día

- anímate \- escucho

y vio a una niña vestida de mujer

-¿ qué edad  tienes? - preguntó él extrañado

-tan joven como quieras-contestó ella intentando ser coqueta

Un hombre de traje y sombrero la jalo

-lo  estás haciendo mal- el dijo mientras la zarandeaba-

-pero dije lo que me dijiste-replicó ellas

-tienes que aprender a ver que clientes quieren lo que tienes-dijo él alejándose de Bruce

-no eh respondido aún'-contestó el

-hueles a poli-le dijo con desprecio el hombre del sombrero

-no lo soy-

Una mujer vestido con corsé y pantalones de cuero, con cabello corto veía todo desde la ventana, vio atentamente cómo empezaba la pelea entre su padrote y el hombre del gorro, como otras prostitutas corrieron a hacerle montón a Bruce y como su pequeña amiga Holly le clava una navaja al del gorro

Bruce se alteró, no supo controlar la situación y terminó haciendo un desastre, cuando sintió el frío metal en su pierna tomó la muñeca de la jovencita y la empujo lejos

-nadie lastima a  Holly -dijo la mujer de cabellos cortos y bajo de un salto de su apartamento

-que tonto fuiste Bruce- se reprochaba mentalmente y miró a la mujer bajar de un salto de una altura considerable- hace como un gato

Ella se lanza a pelear con él pero logra sortearla muy fácil y antes de derribarla con un gancho puede ver sus ojos verdes

-diablos llego la policía-pensó el y dejo que lo llevaran en la patrulla

Alfred estaba más que nunca al pendiente de los movimientos de bruce y sabía que había salido, su duda esa en que momento regresaría, se lo tomaría con calma pero estaría listo para cualquier eventualidad, la cual llegó después de unas horas, escuchó el choque de un auto y unos pasos torpes dentro de la mansión, para terminar con el sonido de una campanilla, era Bruce, y como imagino, esa noche no salió tan bien y llevando con sigo una bandeja con material de curación se dispuso a trata a Bruce que tenía una mirada segura y no apartaba la mirada del murciélago que estaba en la habitación

-es posible que los tics nerviosos por las heridas de su aventura nocturna se noten el domingo amo Bruce-dijo mientras empezaba a suturar

- veré que puedo hacer Alfred-dijo serenamente Bruce

Hal estaba nervioso, ya está listo, estaba con su uniforme impecable, acababa de recoger el auto de alquiler y estaba a camino a la mansión, en una esquina vio que alguien vendía flores y decidió comprar un ramo de pequeñas rosas blancas y siguió su camino, estaba a buen tiempo, y llego puntual a la reja de la mansión, toco el timbre y vio que la cama se movió hacia él, para después escuchar un click y oír el chirrido de la reja abriéndose, volvió al autor y condujo hasta la entrada de la mansión.

Bajo, tomo el ramo y se acomodó la corbata, justo cuando iba a  tocar , la puerta se abrió y vio a Alfred

-amo Jordan-saludo Alfred

-Alfi, gracias, como estas-dijo un poco nervios-

-pase, en un momento baja el amo bruce, yo estoy bien gracias, señor-contestó él dejando pasar a Hal

-Hal, llegaste a tiempo-dijo bruce desde arriba de las escaleras y bajando tranquilamente

-claro, ¿por que no lo haría?-preguntó  Hal sonriendo y para cuando bruce está delante de él solo supo reaccionar tendiendo el ramo de flores-son para  ti

-gracias por el detalle-dijo bruce tomando el ramo un tanto sorprendido, pero dejó salir una sonrisa coqueta, valla que Hal parece si ir en serio, tomaría su última decisión respecto a él al final de la velada-le pediré a Alfred que las ponga en agua

-claro, yo espero, dijo Hal

Bruce se fue a buscar a  Alfred , y  Hal pudo apreciar la nueva figura de Bruce, como es que el  dia que lo vio después de que regresó de su viaje no había notado que tenía bastante musculatura?

-¿nos  vamos?- pregunto Bruce otra vez a su lado

-claro- dijo abriendo la puerta para que bruce pasara

-espero que lo regrese a casa antes de las 11-dijo Alfred muy serio a Hal

-claro-dijo nervioso Hal

El trayecto al restaurante fue silencioso, Hal estaba incomodo por tanto silencio y bruce mantenía una mirada relajada mientras veía por la ventana

- y...¿ qué tal fue recorrer tantos  países?- preguntó  Hal , para después sentirse tonto porque eso ya se lo había preguntado en la cena anterior

-fue...refrescante, otros, paisajes, otras creencias, otras formas de ver el mundo-contestó bruce que seguía mirando la ventana

-claro-dijo no muy seguro Hal

Llegando al restaurante, Hal sacó un papel y se lo entregó al de la ¿recepción y Bruce alzo la ceja, hal se había esmerado en conseguir un auto y en lograr una reservación en ese restaurante que no era precisamente barato, los guiaron a su mesa y una vez sentados frente a frente pudo ver como también se había esmerado en su imagen, Hal se veía de verdad muy guapo, su presencia imponía en el buen sentido, le gustaba verlo con ese uniforme de cadete

-¿tomó sus  órdenes ?-preguntó la mesera

-claro dijo Bruce- yo voy a pedir...

Para  Hal escuchar a bruce Hablar tan fluido los nombres de los platillos en la carta lo puso nervioso, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que estaba escrito hay, decía ensaladas, plato  fuerte,  carnes pero  después de eso no  sabia que diablos

-y usted caballero-preguntó la mesera

-yo...este voy a pedir...lo mismo que mi acompañante-dijo ya un poco, solo un  poco, más seguro

-no tenías que tomarte la molestia de traerme aquí Hal-dijo bruce

-no es molestia,  quería que fuera especial, y  mas aun  porque quiero que hablemos de nuestro acuerdo en el aeropuerto el  dia que te fuiste-dijo muy seguro  Hal , su postura cambió por completo, una firme y una mirada un tanto seria

Bruce sonrió, deja salir una mirada coqueta-así que quieres hablar de eso-

-así es bruce, y quiero ser muy directo respecto a eso, yo quiero intentar algo, conocí personas,  tu lo sabes, lo  leíste en mis  cartas, pero la verdad es que no me dejaste de interesar, y yo de verdad quiero salir contigo-

- Hal yo también tuve tiempo para pensar y ¿no crees que no estamos apresurando a algo?-pregunto Bruce, él quería saber cuál era la reacción de  Hal

-Bruce, por eso te pedí salir, porque quiero salir contigo, tener citas,  se que no es tan fácil por el tipo de vida que cada uno  a decidido que va a tomar, pero me  gustaría, que lo  intentáramos -

fue una velada tranquila en la que Bruce no contesto a la propuesta de  Hal , pero  Hal supuso que Bruce tal vez necesitaba pensarlo, pero algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo era la manera en la que Bruce actuaba,  sería que era  porque la gente los miraba y sabía que estaba cenando entre ellos el príncipe de Gotham?

Nunca negará que fue agradable pero no pudo evitar notar digámonos así ciertos tics en Bruce, algo no le cuadraba

Decidió que a las 10 era buena hora para que bruce llegara a la mansión después de esa extraña pero agradable velada el restaurante.

-no tienes que actuar conmigo Bruce-soltó Hal ya conduciendo de regreso a la mansión- tal vez sí, tal vez de verdad te cambio el viaje, pero,  porque siento que ese no eres tú, esa versión de millonario playboy

Bruce lo miro

-¿que?, me gusta saber que pasa contigo, aunque tu no me cuentes, y pues claro que leo lo que escriben sobre ti los periódicos y las revistas- Hal suspiro-llegamos

-pasa conmigo-pidió Bruce

-yo tengo que regresar dijo Hal

- quédate conmigo solo un poco más-insistió Bruce y tomó la mano de  Hal

Saludaron a Alfred y fueron a el estudio de Bruce

-así que consideras que lo que está en los periódicos y la persona que está delante de ti no es la persona  auténtica? - pregunto bruce cerrando la puerta y señalando a Halo que tomara asiento

-pues...¿algo  así?- dijo  Hal rascándose un poco la cabeza

-dices que estoy actuando ante las cámaras-dijo Bruce sirviendo un par de vasos con licor de color ámbar

-bueno, Bruce, el  dia que vine con Carol, tomamos vino blanco y se supone que  tu también y con el intento de beso que trate de darte pude notar que tu boca no tenía sabor a alcohol, así que lo que quiero es que no actúes  conmigo Bruce- dijo poniéndose de pie y quedando brete a bruce

-justo como pensé-dijo Bruce rompiendo con el personaje que se había creado- esto no engaña a quien me conoce

-¿Bruce? ¿de que se trata esto? yo de verdad que quiero algo contigo, pero parece que tu no quieres nada conmigo, así que se directo, yo no adivino qué cosa pasa por tu cabeza-dijo molesto  Hal mirándole ligeramente para arriba para poder mirarle a los ojos

Esto le dio a Bruce la respuesta, Hal era la persona indicada, y lo dejaría ser parte de su vida, y justo ahora tendría que hacer la jugada más impulsiva que esperaba fuera la única vez que tuviera que recurrir a algo similar, le tendió un vaso a Hal, él lo aceptó y le dio un trago

-te estoy diciendo que yo no adivino Bruce-dijo aun un poco molesto y dejó el vaso en la barra, bruce también le dio un trago al vaso y lo dejo aun  lado, miro esos ojos castaños, esos cálidos ojos, lo jalo de la solapa de su traje y lo beso, un beso lento, con olor y sabor a alcohol, un beso que pasó a juegos con la  lengua , juego que empezaron a pasar a un plano de desesperación y el mordió ligeramente el labio de  Hal para después separarse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces activo la carta de "Ganthet y Sayd", efecto, Juega una carta de la linea de juego. retorna esta al final del turno. en Confrontacion : juega una carta adicional de la linea de juego regrésala al final del turno
> 
> okey no XD
> 
> Pero no me lo invente, en diciembre me compre un juego de cartas llamado Rivals Green lanter vs sinestro y pues eso es lo que dice una carta.
> 
> creo que el efecto se aplica perfectamente a este fic  
> Cuídense mucho, que la luz de linterna los ilumine


	6. Freaky friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adaptación corta de la película un viernes de locos, estará más centrada en la relación padre e hijo, nuestros protagonistas serán Hal y Kyle, evidentemente el novio, próximamente esposo de Hal será Bruce y pues técnicamente es un au sin poderes, cambio de cuerpo, con malentendidos, y de paso elección del creador jeje, espero que los disfruten, esto será relativamente largo para que sea ello equivalente del dia 6 y 7 (con ligeros cambios para movilizar la historia un poco rápido y sincerándome esto esta escrito conforme lo que recuerdo de la película, si después de leer este corto crees que merece tener una adaptación decente házmelo saber en los comentarios)  
> jejeje uso de carta trampa

-¡ donde  esta mi puerta! - el joven de cabellos negros y ojos cafés no lo podía cree, ¿en que comentó había tenido tiempo su padre para quitar la puerta?, bajo a buscarle

El cual estaba tranquilamente tomando un  te y estabas entado en la cabecera de la mesa

-la puerta es la privacidad que tienes y como no te has  comportado es un derecho que has perdido- decía el castaño de manera autoritaria

- arruinas mi vida! grito el joven pelinegro- el castaño solo mira a su hijo salir de la casa y suspiro frustrado.

-¿ papá me ayudas?-pregunto su hijo menor, el cual  tenia lde una manera extraña, una trusa, “castigo de su hermano  después de verle  husmeando en su cuarto y su diario

La relación de  Hal y su hijo Kyle se había fracturado desde que el mayor  dijo que se  volvería a casar, y todo había empeorado desde que ya estaba establecida una fecha oficial para la boda

- hey , ¿ese no es Guy? ¿Tu  amigo?- decía Hal mientras se estacionaba para dejar a sus hijos en la entrada del instituto

-no, papá, no...

- hey Guy, un gusto verte

-El pelirrojo giro a ver quién saludaba y con la sonrisa y la voz  más hipócrita que pudo saludo al señor Jordán

- Hal estaba encantado mientras Kyle solo  quería que se lo tragara la tierra-

-no entiendo  por qué dejaron de ser amigos, antes ibas o el  venía a casa a pasar el rato,

-porque  el se volvió un  psicópata engreído -

- déjalo papá, el tienen ojos para otro chic

-¿ chico? ¿Que otro chico?-preguntó paranoico  Hal

-Déjame papá- Kyle bajo  rápido del auto y  casi corriendo entro a la escuela.

Primera clase y tenía que ver al amargado del profesor  Thaal , un hombre de ascendencia  extranjera y al parecer  tenía algo en contra de el

-a detención señor Jordán- Kyle solo suspiro y se fue el  salón , ya que iba a ir a  detencion , se dio el gusto de azotar la puerta

Ya no le era extraño estar en detención, al grado de que intercambiaba almuerzo con el encargado, se sentó y miro aburrido el pizarrón, saco su libreta de dibujo aun quenada productivo salió, solo un par  e garabatos, entonces le vio, pantalones pegados rojos con un  cinturón amarillo, playera azul y  chamarra de cuero

Para el final de la jornada escolar no esperaba que su mala suerte se prolongara,  haciendo que su mochila se rompiera,  derramando el contenido de esta.

Rápidamente empezó a recoger sus pertenencias una mano le  tendió algunas de sus libretas

-toma, sabes creo que aún tengo algunos seguros para que puedas ponérselos a su mochila-Kyle alzo la vista aceptando las libretas, y se atraganto un poco,  Conner Kent, el quico que le gustaba.

-gracias- dijo tratando de no sonar raro

- hey , tocas la guitarra? ¿Cuál  tienes? - pregunto el de ojos verdes mientras levantaba la plumilla, 

- si , una  hollowbody verde...-

-genial, espero poder escucharte tocar algún día - decía sonriente  Conner mientras ayudaba al Kyle a poner  algunos seguros en su mochila

-¿ no ya debería estar rumbo a su casa  Jordán ?- pregunto el profesor Sinestro

Una cena en la comida china, era el pobre esfuerzo de su padre por conectar con él, pero no iba a funcionar, no le parcia correcto que su padre se volviera a casar, apenas habían pasado  cinco años de que su papá  había fallecido, era muy poco tiempo.

Su abuelo Scott y su hermanito Bart solo los veían con incomodidad

-¿ galleta, para la  fortuna?- Como no queriendo tomaron una cada uno y se dieron un respiro, uno  dirigiéndose al baño y otro  solo un momento del restaurante

"Hoy se inicia este viaje, la sabiduría refleja lo que el otro siente, cuando entiendas lo que tienes, el amor sincero te cambiará"

Temblor , solo  un momento , pero  Hal y Kyle lo sintieron

-¿ hijo estas  bien?- pregunto preocupado el castaño y Kyle  asintió , corrieron a la mesa

-¿ están bien?- preguntó el abuelo

-¿no sintieron el temblor?-preguntó Hal

-temblor’ que temblor?

-pare e hijo se miraron extrañados

-la alarma, porque se escucha tan lejos, relájate, si, estira el cuerpo, porque esta tan lejos el sonido de la alarma- se puso de pie y noto que estaba en la habitación incorrecta, pero no veía a su hijo por ningún lado entonces observo el espejo del tocador, ay, según se ángulo debería de poder verse a  si mismo, entonces, se  acerco lentamente y noto que tal  ves era el, empezó a palpar el cuerpo, tiro un poco de cabello y el pánico le invadió, salió corriendo a ver su habitación.

¿Cómo es que su hijo  podía dormir con el ruido de la alarma?

-hijo levántate- le ordeno, movió y  si que era extraño verse a  si mismo, al fin logro hacer que despertara

El  pánico se apodero del menor en el cuerpo del adulto

-papá yo no me quiero casar con Bruce-

-pero tienes que hacerlo porque  técnicamente eres  yo -

El abuelo los miro raro, era una  escena extraña, su hijo  encorvado casi llorando y su nieto parado firme 

Les dejo con lo suyo

-papá, ya es tarde ¿y el  desayuno?- preguntó el hijo menor asomándose en 

Padre e hijo se miraron  dudativos

-cariño, eh, te  puedes servir cereales y yo ahorita ya me visto para llevarte a la escuela- dijo lo  mas tranquilo  Kyle en el cuerpo de su padre

- siii \- dijo alegre el niño corriendo a cocina

-no corras por las escaleras-grito  Hal desde el cuerpo de sus hijos

-yo voy a  conducir, - decía el mayor esperando a que su hijo se moviera del asiento del conductor

-tienes tu permiso de conducir’- pegunto el menor, el estar ene l cuerpo de su padre  tenía sus ventajas

-hijo por ….-miro como el pequeño Bart los miraba raro-papá, ¿puedes cerrarte bien esa  camisa? - Hal no iba a negar que el cámbiense dejaba la camisa con algunos botones  abiertos pero dejó de  hacer  después de que se casó con su fallecido esposo

-incorrecto señor Jordán- decía  Thaal al momento que le daba razón a un argumento incorrecto y su mente hizo click, Thaal sinestro, oh, ahora entendía

Para cuando termino la clase enfrento al profesor

-déjeme poner algo en claro, usted  está desquitando sus  frustraciones con un alumno y no es solo un alumno, es el hijo del que la persona que lo rechazo, pero sabe que, eso solo muestra su inmadurez-

Se alegraba no haber  caído ante los “encantos”, de alguien como el, hubieran acabado muy muy mal ambos de haberse quedado juntos, balla que su esposo Barry  había sido un rayo de sol en su vida

Ahora entendía por qué su hijo iba tan mal en esa materia, hora de hacer examen bien que tan ¿difícil  podía ser?

¿Por qué  preguntó ?

Devia hacerle casi a su hijo y ultimadamente a los amigos de su hijo, era cierto que se  había vuelto un verdadero patán ese Guy, consideraría darles más tiempo para ensayar en la cochera a su hijo y a sus amigos

Ahora estaba en detención, con aburriendo a todo, nunca espero que volviera a saber lo que era estar en detención, porque no le era algo extraño  e sus años de estudiante  había dio algo  común

-¿ que pensaría de mi Bruce? - se  pregunto , toda esta  situación le recordaba tanto a su fallecido marido

- hey \- sintió como le picaban con un lápiz, miro hacia el joven que le llamaba-yo te quedo ayudar a que termines tu examen

-¿y eso como es’ ...?-

-pues recuerda que tengo ciertas facilidades al trabajar como ayudante en la  escuela , le dijo sonriente el muchacho de chamarra de cuero mientras le  mostraba una llave

-¿ seguro de que nadie dirá nada?- preguntó inseguro  Hal al entrar junto con el joven a la sala de profesores

- nah -dijo alegre el de ojos azules, abrió la puerta de una pequeña habitación y le señalo hacia un montón de hojas apiladas, luego el mismo buco la hoja de respuesta de  el ,- jor , jor, aquí esta Jordán Allen, todo tuyo

-gracias-  Hal contesto lo más rápido  uqe pudo y lo más correcto posible el examen, pero se preguntaba, ¿Qué demonios era pi?, nunca había sido bueno en matemáticas, el genio siempre había sido Barry y ahora que lo pensaba, Bruce también era un genio, parecía que su  delirio eran  los genios de ojos azules, se rio un poco ante aquel pensamiento

-muchas gracias  eh.... \- le tenido el examen al joven de la chamara de cuero- 

-no hay de que Jordán, y es  Conner , je, pero eso ya lo sabias-  siendo honesto su hijo no  tenia mal gusto, y al parecer también le gustaban los cerebritos, para que un estudiante estuviera en la posición de Conner tenía que ser  por que era un alumno brillante y responsable, aun con toda esa apariencia de rebelde sin causa

Hal miro el montón de hojas al poner donde debía su hoja y al final lo vio “Garner”, el demonio de su juventud salió a flote, tomo el examen le borro una gran cantidad de respuestas y le  escribió -” ups, que tonto soy”

-¿es enserio Jordán?- pregunto molesto  Conner al ver eso

- yo..yo ...no  se que me paso, yo no soy así- Genial, acababa de  echarlo a perder

Kyle por su lado se había dado vuelo, el  tenia las tarjetas descredito, así que busco ropa,  tenia que admitir que su padre  aun tenía un muy buen cuerpo para su edad, y para haber dejado de ser piloto hace algún tiempo. Fue a hacerse un corte moderno, una perforación en la oreja, oh si, parecía todo un modelo, aunque la ilusión se rompo cuando recibió una llamada luego otra y otra, cierto, ahora era su padre y tenía  responsabilidades, condujo hacia la  aerolínea .

Bien, no tenía por qué ser tan difícil, y pues…más o menos, aunque agradecía de verdad que su padre ya no fuera piloto, ¿Cómo iba a zafarse en ese escenario para negarse a pilotar?, ahora simplemente era papeleo

Otra llamada

-¿ Hal ?- demonios,  demonio , Kyle cerro fuertemente los ojos, respiro hondo y con la mejor voz contesto el saludo

-hola cariño- sintió asco, ya tendría que resolver esa situación pronto con su padre, no  quería ser el quien  estuviera en el cuerpo de su padre en la boda, tampoco y por evidentes razones en la luna de miel

No esperaba recibir un almuerzo a su escritorio, y mucho menos que estuviera en una  bandeja, así, lo  había olvidado, su futuro padrastro era relativamente rico

Papeleo y  mas papeleo, dios, esperaba no acabar un  día trabajando en una oficina,  era de lo peor.

Otra  llamada \- ¿ hola? -

Bien, estaba en la escuela de su hermanito, estaba fastidiado,  tenía que lidiar ahora con los desastres otra vez de ese niño  hiperactivo

-¿ y ahora que hizo?- preguntó sin imputarle el tono de fastidio y frustración  que salió de su voz

La maestra le miro extrañada pero no sorprendida, ella  sabía la situación familiar,  asi que se mantenía comprensiva

-nada, yo quería presentarle más bien un trabajo de su hijo, es excelente,  a mejorado mucho en su  concentración y orden de ideas,  además de que este trabajo muestra el cariño tan grande que le tiene a su hermano

Kyle miro extrañado a la maestra, su hermanito se la pasaba haciendo todo lo que  quería , y su padre batallaba para ponerlo en orden, su hermanito se la pasaba  molestándolo , metiendo su nariz entre sus cosas.

Tomo el trabajo y era cierto, su hermano tenía problemas para concentrarse, además de que solo hablar a veces con un desorden total, el trabajo tenía letra entendible y el titulo lo hizo contener la respiración un momento “porque mi hermano mayor es el mejor”, no pudo evitarlo y una lagrima casi sale de uno de sus ojos.

-Gracias por compartir este trabajo conmigo profesora- se  retiró del  salón , su hermanito estaba sentado en la banca del pasillo

-¿ estoy en problemas?- preguntó el niño de ojos azules

El mayor  sonrió negando y le hizo un ademan para que le  siguiera

-hablamos de su ensayo sobre tu hermano- dijo el mayor mientras caminaban hacia el  estacionamiento

-no le digas,  por favor papá- le suplico el niño

-no lo hare- e hizo como si serrara un cierre en su boca- y tu hermano no te va a dejar de querer aun cuando se agreguen  más hermanos en la familia, después de la boda- revolvió los cabellos castaños de su hermanito

Necesitaba un momento  así que dejo al menor en casa y se fue la  la tienda de discos

-¿ señor  Jordán?- volteo a ver, ya  conocía esa voz

- Conner , que gusto verte-

- h e ’

-Kyle me ha hablado mucho de ti,

Lo más rato de toda esa situación es que aun con las  circunstancias pudo conectar con  el ojiverde

El teléfono del castaño sonó \- ¿ diga?

-¿ Dónde  estás jovencito, es tarde y hoy es la cena...-

-ya voy-contesto con  simpleza y  colgó

-tengo que irme, pero fue genial hablar contigo Kent-  sonrió el castaño

-Puede decirme Conner, señor Jordán- dijo un poco coqueto el joven

-entonces tu dime  Hal \- 

-si quiere yo le llevo, se dónde vive- ofreció el de la chamarra de cuero mientras se colocaba sus lentes negros y mostraba sus llaves

En los últimos días  Hal había estado completamente extraño, era como hablar con un completo extraño, y lo que menos esperaba Bruce era que mientras  conducía ver a su prometido en una motocicleta abrazado  cómodamente de un adolescente

-¿ Qué no te das cuenta del problema en el que no puedes meter? - gritaba  Hal desde el cuerpo de su hijo mientras  veia a su hijo, bueno técnicamente a  si mismo, como se  ponía el traje formal. -

-¿ tanta prisa  tienes por  remplazar a papá’?, solo han pasado cinco años-

- tu mismo lo has dicho Kyle, cinco años, no me ces días semanas, años, y no, no estoy intentando remplazar a tu padre, tu padre fue una persona muy importante en mi vida, pero ¿crees que a él le gustaría que nos la pasemos lamentándonos?’, no, Bruce, no es un remplazo de tu padre y el no pretende serlo,  el sabe que tenemos nuestra historia, así como él tiene la suya, y ambos creemos que es tiempo de escribir un nuevo capítulo- se acercó a su hijo y le tomo del rostro, miro sus propios ojos cafés, Kyle también  tenia sus ojos castaños-eso no quiere decir que  estamos borrando o remplazando a tu padre

-papá yo...-

-…. My loneliness is killing me.... -

-¿ pero qué es eso?- preguntó  Hal . Padre e hijo podían escuchar a alguien relativamente  desafinado cantando ante la ventana

-...I  must confess I  still believe , 

-es  Conner \- Kyle se  asomó y también  Hal

-oh diablos-

-... Give me a  sign , Hit me baby  one more time, Señor  Jordán puedo  hablar con usted-

Kyle tacleo a  Conner ,  el había sido quien  habia

-señor Jordán yo...-

-no es a  mi a quien quieres, a  quien quieres es a  Kyle , ahora largo antes de que te vea mi prometido

Padre e hijo actuaban lo mejor posible sus papeles, A  Hal se le  hacía curioso que el lugar donde  quería tocar su hijo con su banda estaba cruzando la calle

Mientras Kyle notaba como su hermanito había roto toda esa actitud  cohibida que era impropia de el para  empezar a jugar con los hijos de Bruce

Hal sintio como le jalaron del brazo, era  John , el vocalista de su banda

-vaya,  si que te vestiste formal, y que hay con ese peinadito, vamos, ya casi es nuestro turno, vamos y volvemos-

-no, no puedo, tengo que estar aquí-contestó  Hal en el cuerpo de su hijo

John sonrió y lo halo hasta  su "padre ” y el señor  Wayne

-Señor Jordán, señor Wayne, felicidades por su compromiso, yo y Kyle les queríamos pedir permiso para que  el pueda ir a tocar con la banda al show que  está cruzando la calle, serán máximo 15 minutos,  por favor -

-no, yo tengo que estar...-

-si me permites intervenir  Hal ,  esta bien, deja que  Kyle vaya,  aún falta para el brindis, además no será toda la noche-

Tanto  Kyle como  Hal se quedaron  boquiabiertos

-corran- les sonrió ligeramente el Wayne y  John empezó a jalar a su amigo

-vaya, eso fue considerado, gracias- le dijo Kyle en el cuerpo de Bruce, mientras miraba como su padre en su cuerpo  desparecía tras la puerta del  salón elegante

-ve con el-

-¿que?-

-vamos, eres su padre, debes estar ahí para apoyarlo, yo no pretendo cambiar su  relación y su modo de vida, claro nuestras vidas tendrán cámbianos a raíz de la boda, pero, yo no  quiero ser ese tope o estuvo en esa vida, es más por algo nos vamos a casar, porque nos comprendemos y por qué queremos apoyar a la familia del otro, ahora corre-

Kyle no esperaba eso,  de verdad que no, olvido toda timidez y abrazo fuerte al prometido de su padre, beso su mejilla y  salió corriendo

-dime que no se  esta fugando- le dijo su hijo menor

-no Damián, es un asunto entre  el y tu futuro hermano, regresan en 15 minutos- el niño solo miro la puesta con el  seño fruncido

Hal no era ajeno a la música, pero nunca aprendió a tocar instrumento alguno ya hora  esta parado ante un auditorio lleno con una guitarra eléctrica, no debía ser tan difícil, rasgo las cuerdas y un sonido horrible broto y se fue tras bambalinas

-papá-

-Kyle, que haces aquí-

-bruce me dijo que viniera, después te cuento, vamos papá, he escuchado tus discos de  musica , no es tan difícil, actúa como alguno de esos guitarristas-

- si pero yo no  se tocar- contesto desesperado  Hal a su hijo

-eso déjamelo a mi-  sonrió Kyle y empujo a su padre al escenario

Hal noto como ya no brotaba ningún sonido de la guitarra y luego justo en lo que parecía el clímax de la canción, broto un solo de una guitarra, miro ligeramente atrás y se  podía ver a si mismo tocar con maestría una guitarra, ahora entendía,  entendía que eso era realmente importante para su hijo.

Entre el público  Conner veía como Kyle tocaba la guitarra, se le cumplió el deseó de escucharlo tocar

Devuelta en la cena todo mundo esperaba la cancelación de la boda, era de mal augurio que alguno del novio saliera, además de que el mismo  Hal al no encontrar  solución a su situación actual con su hijo, le había dicho que la cancelara o la aplazara

-quiero hacer un brindis- empezó Kyle en el cuerpo de su padre- cuando murió mi esposo, fue algo muy duro, estaba yo, al cuidado de dos niños, tuve que cambiar mi trabajo, y superar que esa persona importante se había ido, y luego apareció Bruce, un hombre que entendió mi situación, la entendía perfectamente, porque  el también había perdido a alguien también importante, y a diferencia de mí, tenía que hacerse cargo de cinco niños y dos niña, aun así, se dio el tiempo para conocerme, yo también me di el tiempo para conocerle, nos comprendemos la situación del otro , no estamos intentando remplazar a alguien, no,  más bien queremos ser parte del nuevo capítulo del a historia del otro

Los  awww no se hicieron de esperar y aun cuando nadie lo noto,  Hal y Kyle volvieron a sentir ese templo, cerraron los ojos y cuando los volvieron a abrir, estaban en el lugar que  debían , es su propio cuerpo,  Kyle sonrió y levanto su compa

-por los novios- dijo fuerte y claro


End file.
